


Dressing Like an Adult

by Musetotheworld



Series: Tumblr Prompt Fills [21]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Cat has to attend a party and bringing Kara along sounds like a great idea, F/F, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 20:18:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11539695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musetotheworld/pseuds/Musetotheworld
Summary: They were definitely going to be late if Kara didn't hurry...





	Dressing Like an Adult

**Author's Note:**

> "Kara gets stuck in some complicated lingerie and Cat has to help her get out of them which leads to..."

"Oh, for god's sake Kiera, we're going to be late if you don't hurry it up a little," Cat called from the main room of their hotel suite. She hadn't wanted to be here at all to begin with, and her assistant was supposed to be a buffer against the overwhelming boredom of the night. But if Kara didn't hurry up Cat was going to end up either leaving her here or facing the party on her own.

She really didn't want to do that; the whole point of dragging her assistant along was to provide a distraction from the neverending parade of boring old white men in suits. At least this way she'd planned on having someone capable of carrying a conversation at her side for the entire night. But if Kara didn't appear in the next few seconds, that plan might end up thrown out the window.

"I'm so sorry, Miss Grant," Kara called from her room. "It's a little more complicated than I expected, I'm just trying to finish up now."

"I know you dress like a child most days, Kiera, but you really do need to learn how to wear adult clothing if you're going to make it as my assistant, to say nothing of eventually moving up. How difficult is it to put on an actual dress?"

Cat knows she's being a little unfair, that the dress code called for at a gathering like this is likely far beyond anything Kara's been subjected to before even on few occasions Cat has brought her along to previous dinners. No, this was a level all on its own, and the dress Cat had provided was designed to exceed even that. No one could say she did things by halves after all.

"I just need another minute or two, I promise," was Kara’s response, but Cat Grant hadn't gotten to where she was in life without being able to hear a lie a mile away.

Whatever problems Kara was having weren’t going to be an easy fix without a little help. And even if Kara was supposed to be the assistant in this scenario, if Cat wanted someone at her side to make the night bearable then she needed to see what the problem was and take care of it.

"Kiera, if you need help then you have to ask for it, you can't be too proud-"

The rest of Cat's sentence trails off as she realizes Kara isn't having trouble with the dress at all, but rather the special lingerie that goes with it. She hadn't thought too much about that part, having left the specifics to her personal shoppers once she'd decided on a general theme for their dresses. It wouldn't do to clash after all. And while Cat didn't intend for Kara to outshine her, she also didn't want her to stand out for the opposite reason either. What good was bringing your assistant to surreptitiously take notes on things you overheard if everyone knew she was an employee at first glance anyway?

And maybe she should have knocked or announced her intentions before barging into the room, but Cat was impatient and had expected Kara to be far more dressed than she is in this moment. She'd expected a strap issue, or maybe something to do with her jewelry.

She hadn't expected to see Kara standing at the foot of her bed in nothing but a pair of panties, the special brassiere twisted loosely around her torso and doing absolutely nothing to preserve her modesty. So unexpected is the sight that it takes Cat a moment to regain her wits in the face of so much exposed skin. But as soon as she does she whirls around to face the door, cheeks flaming with uncharacteristic embarrassment as she tries to push that image out of her mind.

"I'm so sorry Miss Grant, I was trying to figure out how it worked, and I really should have locked the door. I just didn't expect it to take this long." Kara's babbling is familiar, and offers Cat a touchstone back to their normal dynamic.

"You apologize far too much," Cat says, holding up a hand and cutting the flow of words off. "I am the one that barged in on you, there is absolutely no reason for you to be the one apologizing right now."

"I still should have been dressed already," Kara says, the apology clear in her tone if not her words. "I think I almost have it, I shouldn't be too much longer."

It's an opportunity for Cat to walk back through the door and leave Kara to it, but even the brief glimpse of Kara's situation tells Cat that Kara does not in fact almost have it, and if she's left alone it will likely be another twenty minutes before they manage to leave. And really, it might take twice that long given Kara’s particular gift for making things difficult.

"You are nowhere near figuring it out, and if I leave you to struggle with it we'll be later than anyone could play off as fashionably late. Now, either I go without you, or you act like an adult and ask for help where it's needed. Which will it be?"

Cat can practically hear her heartbeat rushing in her ears as silence falls after her question. She doesn't know what she's thinking, making the offer. It has to be one of the worst she's made in months or even years. The smart thing to do is walk right out the door and leave Kara behind even if it means facing the dinner alone. That has to be a better choice than whatever will come from turning around again.

At very least Cat knows she's already going to be dreaming about this. She won't be able to help it, for all that it was unintentional. She'd known that Kara was attractive, had assumed she'd be even more stunning out of her usual cardigans and kindergarten teacher apparel, but this was beyond anything she'd considered. And if she turns around now, if she steps closer to Kara and all that tempting skin that had been on display, well there won't  be any avoiding it. No amount of alcohol will be able to banish the thought from her mind.

"I think I could use some help," Kara admits, and there's a hint of something in her voice that sounds like pure danger. As if she's spent the few seconds between Cat's offer and her acceptance weighing the same options, and come to the same conclusion.

When Cat turns around, she thinks that might be exactly what's happening here. Because Kara hasn't turned her back or made any move to cover up. She's still standing there with a few straps of fabric covering her stomach and the rest of it a tangled mess hanging off her body.

Cat barely manages to keep her eyes up and focused on Kara's as she slowly crosses the distance between them, though it takes everything she has to keep them from dropping and soaking in the sight of Kara's breasts, nipples tightening in the cool air. If she gives in, there will be no turning back.

"I should have realized you wouldn't have any experience with anything not sold off a Target rack," Cat says, aiming to diffuse the tension with a bit of her usual snap. "You've got this on backwards, for Christ's sake."

"Oh," is all Kara says, looking down at the mess she's made with a sheepish look that shouldn't be as attractive as it is.

"Here, turn around and let's start this over again." It's partially to help, and partially to reduce the amount of temptation Cat is struggling with. If Kara's back is turned, there's less to stare at. Even if the smooth expanse of skin that is Kara's back practically begs for a lingering exploration with fingers and lips, she can deal with that. That much is easy enough to ignore.

Or at least, it's easier to ignore than the sight of Kara's breasts rising with each breath. Easier to ignore than the way Kara bites her lip and ducks her head, looking up with an expression that should seem so innocent and yet appears exactly the opposite. Easier than dealing with the desire to lean in and press her lips against Kara's as she pulls their bodies together.

For all the danger that comes from staring at Kara's back, it's definitely the safer option.

"Here, let me take it off completely," Kara says, reaching back and fumbling with the straps until Cat's hands move without her permission. She smacks Kara's hands away without a thought as she moves to undo the bindings herself. It's faster that way, that's all she allows herself to think until the material falls away completely and all rational thought deserts her completely.

"I think this was a mistake," Cat murmurs as her hands rise to smooth over Kara's shoulders, trailing slowly down the back of her arms and back up. "I should go."

"Or," Kara says, reaching up to cover Cat's hands with her own, keeping her in place with no effort at all. "Or, you could stay. It might not be a mistake after all."

"Oh, I think this would definitely be a mistake," Cat says even as she moves a half step closer, until she can almost feel the heat of Kara's body through the material of her dress.

"Maybe it's one worth making."

Cat barely registers the words as Kara turns in her grasp and closes the gap between them until she's pressed against Cat, mouth dropping open as her breath hitches at the soft sensations of fabric sliding against bare skin. That's all she needs, all she can handle. Before she can talk herself out of it or recite the long list of reasons why this shouldn't be happening, Cat is leaning forward and bringing their lips together in a kiss that's somehow more gentle than the situation calls for.

It deepens after only a moment, but a part of Cat's mind that isn't focused on the feeling of Kara's hands on her hips knows those few seconds of something soft between them are more likely to ruin her than anything else that happens tonight. She could pretend sex meant nothing, but there was no denying the emotions behind that kiss.

Pushing the lingering worry about whatever happens after this out of her mind, Cat takes control of the kiss and the situation with an ease that every interaction between them to this point has developed. Kara had shown she wanted this just as much as Cat, there was no reason to doubt that. No reason to hold back, not unless Kara asked her to.

Which meant Cat could take the lead here the same way she did outside of the bedroom. She could let her hands map the soft skin of Kara's body without waiting for Kara to make the first move. Cat was a woman who knew exactly what she wanted, and right now she wanted Kara.

She's so focused on tracing soft and exploring patterns along Kara's sides and back that she almost doesn't notice when one of Kara's hands moves to the zipper of her dress, drawing it slowly down her back and tracing the line of skin exposed as she does. It's just another spark of heat amid the rising inferno consuming her. At least until there's no zipper left and Kara's hands cup her ass to pull her even closer.

Now they're pressed so tightly against one another that Cat can feel the rise and fall of Kara's breasts every time she breathes. But it's not close enough. Not while there's still a dress between them. Not while Cat can only feel the echoes of Kara's warmth rather than the heat of her skin without barriers.

Kara whines when Cat breaks the kiss to step back, arms only reluctantly loosening to let Cat move away. But it doesn't last long, not when Cat barely takes the time to shove the dress from her shoulders before she's stepping back into Kara's hold.

It's better like this, better with almost nothing between them. Cat's head spins when she considers how it might feel with  _ actually _ nothing between them. The sensations are so strong she feels a faint worry she might not last long enough to make it that long, not when Kara's lips have grown bold, kissing gently down her neck in a way that sends her head tilting without thought. Anything to give her better access, anything to keep feeling more of this.

Somehow, Kara has taken the lead from her, and Cat isn't complaining in the slightest. She can't, not when soft hands are cupping her breasts over the lacy fabric of her bra, flicking at tight peaks every few breaths with a pattern Cat doesn't seem able to predict. Not when one of Kara's thighs has found its way between her own, settling against her with the faintest of pressure. It's more a tease than anything else, but Cat knows there will be more to come.

She moves without argument when Kara seems to sense her rising need, following the gentle pressure of Kara's body against hers until they fall into bed. Kara's lips are somehow still pressing kisses along her throat and lower along her collarbones even as they move, her hands still tracing across Cat's chest and sides, but from this position the earlier pressure between her thighs has strengthened. Cat doesn't hesitate to press up against the firm muscles of Kara's body, shamelessly seeking after something just out of reach.

"I think we're going to be late," Kara says, lifting her head just far enough to look into Cat's eyes with a cheeky grin, movements stilling as she waits for Cat's answer.

"The party can go fuck itself," Cat pants out, arching her back as she chases after the sensations of Kara's touch. "I'm a little too busy fucking you to care."

The profanity seems to have the effect Cat wanted, spurring Kara into motion as she lowers her head once more. Her lips trace slowly downward to replace one her hands on Cat's breast, licking slow trails along the sensitive skin until finally taking pity and moving to the stiff nipple begging for attention.

And if Kara's hands were talented, they have  _ nothing _ on her mouth. Cat isn't even sure what exactly Kara is doing to her, only that she never wants it to stop. She hasn't even been touched yet, not really, and she's already addicted to feeling Kara against her. If this is a one time thing for the younger woman it might just kill Cat. But oh, what a way to go.

She nearly sobs when Kara's lips move even lower, leaving wet kisses along her stomach and torso as she moves gradually downward. It's a teasing descent, often rising to place a nip against one of Cat's ribs or the underside of a breast, but eventually Kara settles between her thighs.

It's all Cat can do to keep her hands from shoving Kara's face into her wetness, and she tangles them in the pillow beside her head just to have something to grasp hold of as she waits for Kara to take pity on her. She needs some kind of relief or she's going to start begging soon. And the longer Kara makes her wait, the more Cat thinks it might be worth it.

Just before she takes a breath to let her pleas loose Kara leans down and places a soft kiss directly above her clit. Even that light sensation is enough to have her hips jerking up in search of more, only to be held down by one of Kara's hands splayed almost negligently across her stomach as the other toys lazily with her breast. The sheer amount of strength in that casual hold is more than enough to prove every one of Cat's suspicions, but right now all that does is add to her arousal. She'd wanted this when it was Kara, would want it even without being right, but she can't deny the fact she's sleeping with a superhero drives her need a few notches higher.

"Kara, please." She begs without a thought when it seems as if Kara isn't going to touch her again, not sure if it's been minutes or barely a second since that fleeting pressure where she needs it most. She can take control back later, right now she needs to come.

Thankfully Kara doesn't seem interested in teasing her too much, a single plea all that's needed for those touches to start up again. The soft swipes of her tongue through Cat's wetness are calculated, just enough to drive her higher without pushing her over the edge too fast. There's no trace of hesitation or inexperience in her movements, and Cat has a fleeting thought that she might have underestimated her assistant. This is not at all what she'd expected when she'd entered the room to help Kara finish dressing.

"May I?" Kara murmurs as she brings the hand that's been playing with Cat's nipples down to trace a single finger along her entrance, stopping her movements to let Cat hear and react to the question.

"Yes, yes," Cat says frantically, losing the battle to keep her hands still and away from Kara. Cat understands why she'd stopped, but she isn't in the mood to be patient and touched by Kara's consideration.

As soon as she manages to get the words out Kara is sinking into her with a single finger and settling into a quick rhythm. One becomes two at a gasped "more", then soon becomes three when Cat's hips still rock desperately in search of even more sensation. She needs to feel Kara against her, moving inside her. Nothing else matters in this moment.

The pace Kara's fingers set is fast and just the right side of too much, rough in just the way Cat enjoys. She isn't sure how Kara knows that, how she's moving so perfectly in tune with what Cat needs, but she's not going to question it. Not when it feels so perfect.

Her moans fill the room, but Cat has never been one to feel embarrassed at her volume. If she's enjoying herself, she's damn well going to make sure her partner knows it. It certainly seems like Kara appreciates it, every particularly loud moan of Cat's is echoed by one of Kara's, the vibrations against her clit pushing Cat higher each time.

Cat never wants this to end, but at the same time she's starting to feel stretched to her limits. She doesn't know how long Kara has kept her on edge, knowing when to slow and gentle her movements to keep Cat from reaching her peak, but she does know that if it takes much longer she’s likely to pass out immediately after she finally comes. And that’s frankly unacceptable, because after all this she needs to feel Kara fall apart in her arms almost as badly as she needs to come herself.

Her wordless begging seems to work, and this time when Cat feels her orgasm approaching Kara doesn’t stop. If anything she speeds her movements up as the flickers of her tongue against Cat’s clit shifts into firm pressure, her fingers curling with every stroke until Cat is sobbing out her release into the air as it courses through her. She’d be writhing against the bed if not for Kara’s hold, and somehow that aspect of restraint pushes her over the edge again soon after she comes for the first time.

“That, fuck,” Cat gasps as Kara disentangles herself before crawling up the bed to settle into Cat’s side. “Did not expect, god damn.” She’s still only barely coherent, words too difficult to string together into full sentences.

When she realizes she can barely keep her eyes open, Cat wants to growl in frustration. For all that she hadn’t known what would happen when she walked into Kara’s room, this hadn’t been part of the vague plan she’d come up with sometime around Kara kissing her neck. She was supposed to get the chance to make Kara feel just as good, and her exhaustion now seems like a betrayal.

“I’m glad you offered to help,” Kara whispers into her hair, pulling her close into the kind of cuddling that seems more like what Cat would have expected from Sunny Danvers.

“Help again in a few hours,” Cat says before yawning, curling into Kara’s side without complaint. They’ll need to talk, and she might end up panicking about everything that’s just happened, but right now she’s too tired to be cynically self-preserving. 

“I’ll be right here,” Kara says, the last thing Cat hears as she drifts off to sleep.

There’s a promise to the words that should be too much too soon, but Cat surprisingly doesn’t feel any panic about that. She just lets the warmth of the words mix with the warmth of Kara’s arms around her as she loses the battle to stay awake.

Maybe this was a mistake worth making after all.


End file.
